Ali Rotte
by ForbidenMaggiks
Summary: Her husband dies sending her to safety. As Serena waits until the scouts are able to find her she searches for the reasoning behind her husband sending her there but finds more than she bargained for in the royal family.
1. Default Chapter

Ali Rotte

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: This first chapter isn't bad at all but in later chapters I am going to have to rate this in R. If your wondering the title is in Italian it means 'broken wings.'

Chapter 1

Forever's Goodbye

(On Nemesis)

Serenity cried out as her husband forced her into the teleportation capsule. There was only time for one person and he wanted to make sure it would be her, his love. He took off his fathers ring forcing into Serenity's hands and his sword into the capsule. As she tried to push herself closer to him he gave her a fierce passionate kiss leaving her breathless for the time he needed to close the capsule, 'I love you,' he whispered for the last time before closing the glass door.

Delicate fists banged mercilessly against the cold glass before those same blood stained hands began to claw the small capsule desperately trying to find a way out while her tear soaked eyes pleaded with her beloved not to send her away.

"I want to stay with you!" She shouted, "please my love don't do this," her silver hair was a tangled mess of blood and crumble marble, her once proud uniform of the moon was stained and stuck to her dried wounds. Tears continue to stream down her face as she looked into Seiya's eyes.

The black haired warrior took, what was most likely, their last moments together to stair into the clear blue eyes of the petite young women he fell in love with. He lighting pressed his hands to the glass wishing he could hold her one more time before turning to the microphone at the control panel behind him.

"My love, the capsule will take you directly to my fathers home he will keep you safe till the scouts can get you…I know you'll hate me for sending you away like this." The only noise over his soft, fading, voice was her sobs, which she muffed with her right hand in order to hear him. At his claim of her hate she vigorously shook her head in denial.

"I love you always" she took his smile as his ability to hear her, so she continued as he worked on the configurations, occasionally stopping to cough up blood or hold the large wound at his side. "I could never hate you, please let me out so I can stop the bleeding then we can leave together."

The control room was quickly beginning to shut down by the second, he typed in the codes as Serenity began again to struggle inside the capsule shouting his name and her love for him.

"No, Seiya, please" she sobbed as she saw him slump down in front of her.

His eyes began to clear as a wistful smile placed itself on his lips, never to change again.

flash back

"Come in with me!" Her love called from the waters of the beach behind the palace.

"You're insane, Mother will have a fit with me, I am dressed for the ball. I was only allowed out to bring you inside to change" the silver haired princess called back.

"Than you don't love me," his face donned a sad expression as he submerged himself into the water.

"Seiya!" several moments passed, "stop playing…I am not coming in after you." The princess soon found her self inside the waters splashing about looking for her prince before he popped up behind her causing her to scream in surprise and than anger. He held her close as she clamed in the waters.

"You came after me…" Seiya whispered more to himself.

She hugged him tightly "I've lost my shoes and ruined a dress" she murmured back playfully.

A bright smile broke out on his face as he repeated, "you can after me."

"I didn't like this dress…" she replied in a matter-a-fact tone.

"Marry me." He whispered planting a kiss on the crescent moon symbol that lay against her forehead.

"…but, I liked those shoes." She continued.

"Marry me." He stated indignantly.

She pressed her lips against his causing him to reach out for her, pulling her to him. He bent his own face down slightly, so that his lips would meet hers. She responded to his kiss with a sigh and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Tentatively, at first, and then with more confidence, she responded in turn.

They broke the kiss and pulled back laughing because they had begun to sink.

"I love you." he whispered seriously "Will you marry me?"

"Yes" she whispered happily with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Yes."

Another flash back

"I love you Sere" he whispered lovingly into her ear over and over again. Their fingers intertwined her free hand in his loose hair, their eyes locked in a passionate gaze. Their bodies pressed firmly against each other in a timeless dance.

End of Flash Back

Her empty eyes watched him lying there lifeless, the sound of her heart breaking pounding in her ears as she drift farther and father way from him. Her capsule had taken off in time to see the control room doors burst open and shadowy figures enter.

As she drifted farther into space images of her and Seiya mixed with those of his lifeless body.

Flash Back

He hugged her for the hundredth time that minute before he heard Yaten and Taiki cough loudly signaling him to hurry.

"How long will you be gone this time," his wife of one year asked while pouting.

He chuckled at her familiar antics "I don't know but, it would be awfully rude of me to keep the ambassadors of Nemesis waiting any longer than they have to." He replied still holding her tightly.

Serenity knew what that meant anywhere from a day to a month, which only caused her to hold him closer. "Alright" she submitted knowing she had no choice in the matter "Goodby-"

His finger covered her lips before she could finish, "never goodbye" he said in all seriousness "good bye is for ever and I fully intend to be back by weeks end. In fact if I am not back in one week come and visit." She nodded smiling before he kissed her longingly one last time before turning and stepping into the shuttle.

End of Flash back

"Goodbye Seiya" she whispered brokenly, "my love."

Author's Notes:

You might be a little confused but not to worry I will up date as soon as possible. I hope to have the next chapter be longer and I would write more now but it's 3:27am and I need at least one hour of sleep if I'm going to write the next chapter tomorrow or later today which ever way you want to look at it. Oh and please REVIEW so I know if you want me to explain something!

P.S.

Be kind, its late…or early whichever way you look at it…


	2. Chapter 2

Ali Rotte

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: You know the drill love it hate it like it write it review it!

Chapter 2

'How long have I been asleep?'

'Where am I?'

'How will I find food or shelter?'

'How should I take care of my wounds?'

'How will I get home?'

Questions which should have plagued the mind of young widow were far from her, the shuttle had long since opened after landing but she had not moved. The sun had risen and fallen and she did not move. The wind had howled cruelly the rains pounded mercilessly yet she did not finch.

Her lose so great, she felt no pain no time…

Hours

Days

Weeks

She couldn't tell you how long she'd been there, surrounded by trees, ignoring the cries of animals around her.

And there the silver haired warrior lay in her torn and tattered uniform husband ring next to her wedding ring and grandfathers sword wrapped tightly in her grasp.

(((Earth Palace)))

He held his glass of alcohol firm, his wife in the bed beside his sit, haven cried herself asleep long ago after receiving the knowledge of there youngest son, Seiya's, death. He, King Mamoru of Earth, had shed tears as well. It had been news he wasn't prepared.

Just the other day, after having another useless conversation of marriage and the importance of running a kingdom speech with Endymion the queen had lost all hope of grandchildren before death until a letter from there younger son had arrived.

In his last letter from Nemesis Seiya had conveyed his wish to visit with his wife, after months of being away on the moon and being inducted into there way of life and counsel because he'd married the princess of the Moon.

Finally a son that lived to make his parent happy, only to receive a letter no more than a week later there youngest son is most possibly dead, his wife is some where on earth most possibly dead, and Endymion had run off with another hussy last night to his cabin in the woods.

'At least, Endymion and my other children are alive,' yet the king still could not expect the death of his youngest son. There had never been a time in his life when he didn't feel his son were hurt or in danger. He'd felt the danger indeed the Queen herself had even mentioned a feeling of uneasiness but death, 'certainly not possible…not at all.' Priority number one now begin to find his daughter in law. Distant priority number two find the nuisance named Endymion.

Author's Notes: Looks like no one had anything better to do than read and review my other stories during the hurricane. For those of you who don't know me personally I live in Florida, I've lived here all my life so hurricanes don't scare me they just annoyed me when my power goes out. Anyway I wrote chapters for my other stories by hand and will begin typing them up A.S.A.P.

Well, hope you like it, I promise more conversation in the next one I just wanted to see if anyone was interested, if no one is I'll stop but if you are please review

And, I hope everyone made it alright through the hurricane bye!


End file.
